This invention relates generally to work benches and more particularly to a portable work bench that can support a power tool and a workpiece.
It is common in the construction industry for users to bring their power tools to the work site. Thus, the users require a work surface at the work site to support the power tools for use. Preferably the work surface is at a certain height so that the user can comfortably use the power tool. In addition, the work surface should also be sufficiently portable to be easily moved around a work site.
In the past, users have disposed their power tools on sheets of wood which are in turn supported by two or more sawhorses. This arrangement, however, lacks the strength and stability for efficient operation, as well as being difficult to set up and move around the work site.
Accordingly, different support stands or work benches have been proposed in order to provide a portable work surface that can support a power tool. Some of these prior art solutions have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,840, 4,860,807, 4,874,025, 4,974,651, 5,193,598, and 5,421,231. However, these prior art solutions do not provide a platform supporting the power tool which can be moved horizontally so that the power tool can be moved without moving the workpiece.
Other prior art solutions, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,981, provide a platform supporting the power tool which can be moved horizontally so that the power tool can be moved without moving the workpiece. However, they require that the user insert and slide the platform from the end of the workbench towards the desired position on the workbench.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved portable work bench is employed. The workbench may include a beam, legs for supporting the beam, and at least one bracket having first and second surfaces for contacting respective first and second sides of the beam, wherein the second surface is movable between a first position contacting the second side of the beam, and a second position not contacting the second side of the beam.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.